What Does the Fox Say?
by DraculaN666
Summary: Stiles ha tenido un mal día. Bueno, ha tenido una mala semana. En general, ha tenido una mala vida. Y ahora esto.


Fanfic para el intercambio navideño de la página de Facebook Shippeemos Sterek.

Mi santa secreto es Maika. No sé quién eres beibi, pero aquí está, con todo el lof pa ti.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así el Sterek sería canon, habrían choshado MUCHO en la serie y yo no estaría tan amargada. Pero shit happens beibis.

No está beteado, quería publicarlo ya de ya, así que no se lo mandé a mi beta bebé, perdón, todos los horrores son míos.

Y esto iba a ser algo chiquite, eh...

* * *

**1**

Va corriendo lo más rápido que puede por el bosque oscuro y húmedo. La lluvia arremete con fuerza contra su cuerpo y el viento, frío y salvaje, hace sonar la copa de los árboles con furia.

Stiles es un chico de muchos planes aunque a veces no lo parece. Actúa mucho por impulso o instinto porque en los últimos años se ha visto en vuelto en cosas en las que ha sobrevivido, de hecho, por puro instinto. Pero de ser posible le gusta tener uno o dos planes a la mano por si todo falla. Como en este caso.

El primer fallo es haber considerado oportuno acompañar a Chris y Peter a una de sus rondas nocturnas. La ciudad ha estado increíblemente calmada y _qué_ podía salir realmente mal de dar un par de vueltas por el bosque oscuro y solitario.

La respuesta, por supuesto, es _todo_. Todo puede salir mal.

No sabe en qué momento se separó de los dos adultos, ni cuándo se metió tan profundo en el bosque, ni el cómo terminó perdido y sin rumbo. Ni cuándo esa cosa lo mordió.

Iba tranquilo, intentando ubicarse y no caer mientras lo intentaba cuando algo lo embistió con fuerza contra uno de los árboles. No supo si fue la rama del árbol o su brazo el que crujió por el impacto, pero el dolor sordo en su brazo derecho le indica que algo definitivamente está roto por ahí. Sin embargo, el dolor agudo y caliente que le siguió al golpe no se compara con nada, fueron como miles de agujas incrustándose en su hombro izquierdo hasta llegarle al hueso. Estaba seguro que esa cosa le iba a arrancar un pedazo de carne y le mataría sin dudar.

Pero el agarre aflojó sin estirar o desgarrar más la carne. El calor del pelo y el olor a animal mojado se disipó en un instante y Stiles se vio libre por unos centímetros que aprovechó sin dudar para echarse a correr. La cosa parecía alerta a algo ajeno, olvidando a su presa por un momento. Stiles corrió como nunca pensó hacerlo. Corrió sin fijarse por dónde, sin ver si era el camino correcto o no. Cayó más de una vez, pero su cuerpo apenas tocaba el suelo antes de que estuviera corriendo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Un cansancio más allá del ataque y la sangre chorreante en su brazo. Estaba cansado del idiota de su mejor amigo, estaba cansado de sus "amigos", de sus burlas, sus indiferencias. Estaba cansado de Derek y su indiferencia, mucho más letal que el de Lydia. Estaba incluso cansado de su propio padre.

_Eres humano, eres débil, eres un adolescente, eres inútil. _

No sabía de dónde venía la voz ni porqué atacaba en ese momento en el que definitivamente no debía pensar en el cansancio. Pero se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza _"inútil, débil, inútil, humano"._

El potente estallido de un arma de fuego le regresó a la realidad. Una realidad donde su pie se atoró en la raíz de un árbol y le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Pudo escuchar claramente el chillido animal de dolor que siguió al disparo, pero su mente comenzaba a alejarse lentamente, poniéndose borrosa primero, oscura después.

Los pensamientos, sin embargo, continuaban en su mente.

_Eres débil, eres humano, eres inútil, estoy cansado._

Era como tener al nogitsune de nuevo en su cabeza, apoderándose de su conciencia. Pero esta voz tenía razón, estaba cansado.

Muy cansado.

**2**

Fue el olor lo que lo trajo a la realidad, mucho, mucho tiempo después. El cuerpo le pesaba, sus oídos zumbaban dolorosamente, pero su nariz captaba un olor familiar, picante, agrio, sofocante.

Después vinieron los gritos, llamados aturdidores que hicieron que el molesto zumbido en sus oídos se intensificara, como el pitido de una máquina holter que deja de emitir el ritmo cardiaco de una persona. Y él está demasiado familiarizado con esas máquinas.

—¡Stiles! —escucha esta vez con más claridad la voz de Peter.

Hay un matiz horrorizado en su voz, pero a Stiles le preocupa más saber que ese matiz también está en su olor porque es algo que él no debería saber. Cuando despierta un poco más sus sentidos de hecho se da cuenta que sigue lloviendo torrencialmente, la lluvia golpea con furia los árboles y el suelo lodoso con tanto ruido que piensa que tampoco debería escuchar esos gritos de forma tan nítida. Juraría que si abre los ojos y estira la mano, será capaz de ver y tocar los sonidos y los olores.

Abre espantado los ojos. Está oscuro, horriblemente oscuro, y aun así _puede ver_. Puede notar las formas y las figuras de las cosas a su alrededor. Se cree incluso capaz de encontrar el camino a casa si así lo desea. Si pudiera moverse porque, en realidad, está congelado en su sitio.

Los pasos se acercan cada vez más y más a él, y sabe, mucho antes de verlo, que son Chris y Peter los que vienen a su encuentro. Seguramente el sonido del arma vino del rifle ridículamente grande que Chris carga con él durante las noches, por pura precaución, no sabe si de bichos sobrenaturales o porque siempre va Peter con él y uno nunca sabe.

No tiene tiempo para divagar más porque al fin los dos hombres le encuentran. Se ven húmedos, cansados, horrorizados y, lo que es peor, increíblemente grandes. Stiles no entiende porqué tiene que voltear tan arriba para ver el rostro deformado por el horror de Peter o ver a Chris mascullar algo como:

—Dime que… no, él no, Peter…

—¿Peter? —quiere preguntar Stiles, pero, para sus sorpresa, lo que sale de su boca es más la combinación de un chillido y un gruñido.

Se pone de pie de un alto, ignorando las punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, y cuando cree que estará a la altura de los otros dos, se da cuenta de que… bueno, está más bien a la altura de sus rodillas.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita de horror pero por la cara de los otros dos, sabe que no le están entendiendo.

Brinca, salta, corretea por toda el área con ese nuevo y pequeño cuerpo, rodando para intentar ver la cola esponjosa, mordisqueándola como si así fuera a despertar de un horrible sueño. Sus patas son negras, pequeñas y peludas y siente, más no ve, sus orejas moverse sobre su cabeza.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —chilla literalmente en su cabeza y a viva voz con su nuevo cuerpo de zorro.

—Mierda —es el susurro que da Peter antes de intentar atraparle.

**3**

El viaje de regreso es muy difícil para todos. Peter intenta llevar a Stiles en brazos, pero éste sigue en medio de un ataque de pánico y se revuelve intentando escapar. Muerde con sus afilados dientes y aunque el mayor está acostumbrado a las peleas y el dolor, no evita que maldiga una y otra vez cada que lo hace.

—¡Carajo, Stiles! ¡Ya basta! Voy a romperte el cuello, lo juro —es la sexta vez que los afilados dientes del zorro se clavan en su mano y aunque no queda rastro de la herida para cuando termina la amenaza, la paciencia de Peter se desliza más y más de entre tus dedos.

—Cuida lo que dices, Hale —responde Chris desde el asiento del conductor, concentrado en la carretera pero pendiente a lo que sucede a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece si llevas tú a la bola de pelos y yo conduzco? —refunfuña Peter, pero mejora su agarre en Stiles e intenta mantenerse callado el resto del viaje.

Stiles, por su parte, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Tiene la urgencia de salir corriendo y perderse por el bosque, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que es más sensato quedarse con estos dos y que, seguramente, le lleven con Deaton para saber qué está sucediendo. Convencer a su parte animal no está siendo nada sencillo.

No sabe si para todos los lobos fue así desde el inicio, pero lo duda porque ninguno se convirtió en un lobo completo al principio. De hecho duda mucho que alguno de ellos pueda algún día convertirse en un lobo completo a parte de Derek, por todo aquello de ser sangre pura y tener pedigrí. Ha querido preguntarle a Peter sobre el asunto y si él puede, pero en este momento no sabe por qué debería pensar en eso cuando tiene un par de manos apretujándole incómodamente y una parte animal que quiere salir corriendo con el viento.

Sólo espera que pase lo que pase, pase rápido y termine ya.

**4**

—Interesante —es lo primero que suelta Deaton después de explicarle la situación y revisar a Stiles de arriba abajo.

El chico se ha quedado quieto más por el miedo que por otra cosa. Hay demasiadas cosas abrumándolo en ese momento que ni él, ni el zorro inquieto en el que se está convirtiendo totalmente, se pueden mover. La habitación huele a hierbas y medicina. Huele a los animales en las jaulas de la parte trasera, huele a sangre seca y otras cosas en las que prefiere ya no pensar. Chris está a su lado todo el tiempo, vigilando muy de cerca cada movimiento del veterinario, como si nunca fuera a confiar totalmente en él. Peter desapareció unos minutos durante su chequeo pero está de vuelta para escuchar el veredicto.

—Sí, muy interesante —continúa el veterinario y como respuesta recibe dos gruñidos y un carraspeo exasperado.

—¡¿Qué coño es interesante?! —masculla Stiles, frustrado porque sabe que nadie le entiende, saltando en su lugar con enojo.

—No se necesita ser un experto para saber qué está diciendo el chico —agrega Chris, con un tono de voz frío y cortante.

Deaton no parece perturbado por su voz ni la reacción de Stiles, pero éste puede escuchar claramente cómo su corazón se sobresalta por un segundo y eso le causa una inexplicable satisfacción.

—Me dicen que algo lo atacó en el bosque, le dispararon y huyó, ¿no es así? —Pregunta Deaton.

A Stiles aún le intriga que sus preguntas la mayor parte del tiempo son afirmaciones, pero prefiere quedarse callado, luchando contra la urgente necesidad de lamerse el lomo.

—Sí, no vimos qué era exactamente, pero olía como ligeramente como un lobo. ¿Un alfa? Es más fácil para ellos camuflajearse que para los betas u omegas —explica Peter a grandes rasgos—. Pero, ¿qué es eso? —apunta hacia Stiles, el cual hace amago de morderle el dedo con el que le apunta—. ¡Quieto!

—Hemos visto que las mordidas reaccionan de diferentes formas en las personas, lobos, coyotes, jaguares, un kanima. Stiles estuvo ligado a un zorro oscuro milenario y tiene potencial para ser una chispa, algo debió reaccionar con la mordida y termino en eso —apunta de nuevo hacia la mesa, donde _eso_, mejor conocido como Stiles, estaba rascándose perezosamente una de sus orejas.

Stiles está muy concentrado en su faena cuando todo su cuerpo de crispa de pronto. Los tres adultos pueden ver cómo la cola se le esponja y mira la puerta con detenimiento. Sus orejas se retraen y se van hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo inclinado, como si estuviera listo para atacar.

—Tranquilo, cachorro —es Peter el que le toca la cabeza de forma cariñosa, sin recibir ninguna respuesta positiva o negativa por ese hecho, y luego camina hacia la puerta—. Sólo son los alfas.

Peter abre la puerta, dejando pasar a un acalorado Scott McCall y a un imperturbable Derek Hale. Los gruñidos de Stiles se vuelven más agudos y peligroso y por toda respuesta, Derek y Scott muestran el brillo rojo de sus ojos.

Stiles, siendo Stiles, los ignora por completo y sigue gruñendo.

—Oh, ¿es que no lo saben? Los zorros no se rigen por manada, son sus propios dueños —hay una risa que bien puede venir de Peter o Chris, o del mismo Deaton—. Así que creo que Stiles, como siempre, será difícil de manejar.

A Peter le complace ver que las caras prepotentes de los dos alfas caen en una mueca de derrota que todo el mundo perfecciona en poco tiempo después de conocer Stiles.

El zorro, por su parte, se frota contra el costado de Peter, mientras Chris le sigue acariciando para que se tranquilice.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —Pregunta el cazador.

—Cuando un hombre lobo toma su forma completa de lobo de forma involuntaria, generalmente es por unas pocas razones. La principal es porque no controla la transformación y su parte animal toma el control absoluto —Deaton explica de forma lenta y pausada, siempre mirando a Stiles como si esperara ver una reacción de su parte que le dé la respuesta—. Pero otra muy común es que buscan expiación o huir de la realidad. Es como en los casos de trastorno disociativo, donde una de las personalidades nace para que la personalidad real del individuo no tenga que enfrentarse a la realidad. Es como si su parte animal le estuviera protegiendo.

—¿Protegiendo de qué? —Es Derek el primero en saltar, sus ojos queriendo brillar en rojo y la respiración alterada.

—No lo sé, sólo estoy suponiendo —responde Deaton—. Pero de lo que sí estoy muy seguro es que debemos ayudarle pronto a regresar a ser un humano. Stiles acaba de ser mordido y si pasa demasiado tiempo de esa forma, mucho me temo que su parte animal tome el control por él.

La sala se sume en un pesado silencio que Stiles no parece notar, lo cual es otro punto preocupante porque parece menos él mismo y mucho más un zorro juguetón que mordisquea de forma distraída los dedos de Peter y agradece las caricias de Chris.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿quién le dice al Sheriff? —Es Peter el primero en romper el silencio. La única respuesta que obtiene es un nuevo mordisco.

**5**

—¿Qué mi hijo qué? —Es todo lo que el Sheriff puede decir cuando le muestran al pequeño zorro, que ruge colgando entre las manos de Peter, con la cola entre las patas.

Nadie ha querido decirlo en voz alta, pero Stiles parece odiar a todo aquel que no sean Chris y Peter. No ha dejado que en ni un solo momento Scott o Derek lo toquen, ni hablar de los demás betas, incluido su padre no ha podido ni pasarle la mano para acariciarle la cabeza. Erica y Isaac se llevaron un tremendo mordisco cuando intentaron juguetear con su cola.

—La culpa es totalmente nuestra —continua Chris. Le ha explicado tota la situación, cómo el chico insistió e insistió en ir con ellos en una de sus rondas, diciendo que no ha habido un peligro real en meses en la ciudad y que necesitaba distraerse un poco—. Nos confiamos demasiado y dejamos que se separara de nosotros.

John no sabe exactamente qué decir, ha vivido con la idea de que su hijo un día llegaría convertido en un hombre lobo, fuera la razón que fuera, no en un zorro. En un zorro real que ni siquiera deja que lo toque.

—Tuvimos una pelea anoche —explica como si fuera necesario excusarse—. Supongo que por eso no quería estar en casa.

No agrega que han estado peleando noche tras noche porque el Sheriff le insiste en que piense bien en su futuro, que cada noche es la misma cantaleta sobre la edad y las responsabilidades. Porque a veces necesita darle la opción a su hijo de tener una vida normal lejos de todo lo sobrenatural. Nunca esperó que el tiro le saliera de esa forma.

—Podemos cuidar de él, si tú lo permites —es Peter el que habla ahora, Stiles se ha enroscado en su regazo y parece dormitar.

Lo primero que hace John es fruncir el ceño con severidad, nada contento de que su hijo esté, de entre todas las personas, con Peter Hale. Pero por lo que ha visto y escuchado, no quiere estar con nadie más que no sea Peter o Chris. No puede confiar en que Scott haga un buen trabajo cuando no puede controlar ni su propia vida y aunque preferiría confiar en Derek, Stiles al parecer ha hecho su propia elección. No es como que pueda encerrarlo en su habitación, solo, hasta ver qué sucede.

—Chris, por favor —susurra el Sheriff, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos. Haremos que pase tiempo con los chicos de la manada, contigo y con Melissa para ver si de esa forma le hacemos volver —el cazador pone una mano sobre el hombro de John—. Haremos que vuelva, Deaton está intentando investigar más con la manada de Satomi. No le perderemos.

Sin embargo, y viendo cómo su hijo transformado en zorro juega a mordisquear los dedos de Peter, John no se siente tan seguro.

**6**

Para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, Scott y Derek han hecho el domar a Stiles su propia competencia. Deaton les dijo que para que un cambia formas zorro sea parte de una manada, debe ser elección de éste unirse, ya que nunca se inclinaría ante ningún alfa sino es por propia voluntad. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo parece ser inútil. Scott tratando de jugar la carta de mejor amigo, ha intentado acercarse mientras hace un poco de plática.

—Podemos ver Star Trek, ¿qué te parece, amigo? —intenta el alfa adolescente una tarde. Todos los betas están entrenando mientras los dos alfas siguen con su lucha interna. Nadie intenta acercarse demasiado a Stiles, principalmente porque éste les gruñe y sale corriendo al regazo de Chris o Peter.

—Al chico le gusta Star Wars, Scott —es el Sheriff el que responde desde uno de los sofás en la reconstruida mansión Hale. Pasa ahí la mayor parte de sus ratos libres, negándose a alejarse de su hijo más de lo necesario.

Es parte culpa lo que siente, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que no es totalmente _su_ culpa. Fue un día donde para su hijo se conglomeraron demasiadas cosas y se le otorgó un medio de escape que, al parecer, no desaprovechó.

Por la charla con los demás chicos, supo que Stiles también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con Scott en lo que llamaban "cuestionamiento de autoridad". Ponía en duda todas las decisiones de Scott, asegurando que ponía en demasiado peligro a los chicos y al alfa le frustraba no poder controlar a Stiles como lo haría con cualquier otro beta, imponiéndose como alfa. Stiles era indomable aun siendo una criatura sobrenatural. El sheriff no iba admitirlo en voz alta pero eso le hacía sentir bastante orgulloso de su hijo. Le molestaría pensar que tiene que regirse por lo que un adolescente inmadura tuviera que decir.

Derek, por otra parte, era una mejor opción de alfa, sin duda, aunque éste tuviera que vivir resignado a ser el segundo al mando por todo aquello del alfa verdadero que John le parecían estupideces. Su hijo, como siempre, sabía más.

—Lo que sea —masculla Scott, derrotado y saliendo de la casa para ir a entrenar con los demás.

Los métodos de Derek, por otro lado, son menos refinados. Se limita a estar en una esquina de la sala, siempre observando al chico moverse de aquí y allá entre todos los adultos y los adolescentes. Cuando Stiles atrapa su mirada, le gruñe con fuerza e intenta atacarlo. Derek, por supuesto, siempre responde con su propio rugido y comienzan a pelear.

No es una pelea en serio, por supuesto, o John y Chris ya le habrían vaciado un cargador de balas de acónito en el culo.

Derek siempre tiene cuidado de no usar mucha fuerza, de no sacar las garras, de dejarle, obviamente, ganar las peleas y ver cómo la zorruna cola se menea de satisfacción mientras se lame los pequeños dientes llenos de sangre de alfa.

A John le parece demasiado curioso esa forma de proceder, lo que es peor, le parece ridículo que esté funcionando porque Stiles eventualmente y con el correr de los días, deja de gruñirle a Derek y simplemente se acurruca contra su pierna.

Las peleas no se detienen, aunque sabe que en el fondo Stiles es consciente de que no está ganando de forma justa, pero lo disfruta mientras puede. Igualmente Stiles debe acostumbrarse porque duerme en la mansión Hale, ya que a todo el mundo le da miedo dejarle salir y que no puedan encontrarle en las profundidades del bosque. Chris se ha mudado por el momento porque a Stiles le pone inquieto no verle aunque Peter esté ahí, lo mismo con el lobo, si alguno de ellos dos se pierde durante mucho tiempo, el pequeño zorro intentará salir corriendo de la casa.

—Son como su ancla —explica Deaton a un muy frustrado John y a un nada feliz Derek—. Fue a los primeros que vio cuando se dio su cambio, es posible que su parte humana se esté aferrando a ellos y si se van demasiado tiempo el animal tome el control —el veterinario se queda pensando unos segundos antes de agregar—. Pero sólo lo estoy suponiendo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que piensa Stiles de todo esto. Lo que sí sé es que es posible la teoría de la expiación. Sheriff, usted dijo que ha tenido muchos problemas con él chico últimamente, lo mismo con Scott y los betas. Sabemos que por su forma de ser Stiles tiende a… ya sabe, sacar de quicio fácilmente. Puede que tuviera más preocupaciones en su mente que se juntaron con todo lo anterior. Lydia dijo que si bien el chico ya no ha hecho avances con ella, aun le afecte que ésta tenga otras relaciones. Un poco de todo. Sugiero seguir hablando con él, traerle cosas que le recuerden más su parte humana y alejarlo lo más posible de su parte animal.

A John le parece que Derek está mucho más enfurruñado después de esa charla, pero es el primero en ofrecer su ayuda. Van a casa del sheriff y sacan todo lo que ellos consideran puede ser de ayuda. Ropa, libros, películas, videojuegos. John hasta se atreve a tomar viejos álbumes de fotografías donde algunas son de su esposa y Stiles cuando era un niño.

—Esto puede ayudar —dice con un nudo en la garganta cuando Derek se le queda viendo fijamente.

Afortunadamente el hombre no agrega nada más y continua empacando las cosas.

Scott sigue necio en sólo usar "el poder" de su amistad para traer al chico de vuelta, incluso intentando que Lydia se acerque de forma mimosa.

El punto culmine, supone el sheriff, es cuando van de regreso a la casa y un estridente grito de banshee les recibe.

—¡Me ha mordido! —es lo primero que exclama Lydia, sujetándose la mano agredida contra el pecho y una mirada iracunda en sus ojos.

—Fuera —es lo que responden Derek, Peter y el sheriff cuando todos los betas, aparte de Scott y Lydia, están reunidos en la sala, todos mirando de forma acusadora al zorro agazapado contra la esquina del sofá, gruñendo a todo aquel que se acerque demasiado a su espacio.

—¿Disculpen? —responde Scott, atónito y sin poder creerlo.

—Eres el alfa, pero esta es mi casa —es Peter quien responde, interponiéndose entre todo el grupo de personas y Stiles, ocultándole con su cuerpo—. Así que dije que fuera de aquí.

Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Liam, Kira, Allison, Malia, Lydia y Scott no parecen captarlo de primer momento hasta que Scott hace brillar los ojos en rojo y comienza a avanzar hacia Peter.

—Hemos dicho que largo —es Derek ahora el que se pone junto a su tío y eso hace vacilar a todos, menos a Scott y Allison, quienes siguen avanzando.

—¿Lo tenemos que repetir nosotros también? —es el sheriff, quien junto a Chris ha sacado su arma.

Se siente un poco extraño estarle apuntando con su arma a un puñado de adolescentes, aunque en el fondo sabe que todos ellos, y peor aún, juntos, sin increíblemente letales. Es más extraño aún ver que a Chris no le tiembla la mano para apuntarle a su hija.

—Yo no lo voy a repetir, ahí está la salida —dice Chris, mirando a su hija sin una pisca de culpabilidad. Él mismo sabe que la actitud que su hija ha estado tomando al formar parte de la manada de Scott no es la adecuada y le duele un poco tener que hacer esto, pero ella misma ha dicho que deben proteger a los que no pueden protegerse y no ve por qué todos, de pronto, quieren ir contra Stiles.

La sala comienza a vaciarse poco a poco hasta que sólo queda Scott quien, con una última mirada hacia Stiles y luego a Derek, sale del lugar.

—Siente que su autoridad está siendo demasiado cuestionada —es Deaton quien habla para romper la incómoda atmosfera, saliendo de la cocina—. La está tomando especialmente con Stiles porque se ha dado cuenta que humano o no, no puede controlarlo, los alfas son especialmente violentos con aquellos que le desafían, y más de una vez.

Derek quiere replicar con un _¡no es cierto! _Pero en el fondo sabe que sí lo es, por lo que prefiere comenzar a sacar algunas cosas de la bolsa que lleva, captando el interés de Stiles.

—¿Quieres ver Star Wars? —Le ofrece al chico una vez todos están en otras actividades.

**7**

Derek tenía planeado ver una o dos películas de la saga antes de tener que entretener al chico con otra cosa. No esperaba estar casi hasta las cuatro de la mañana en la sala porque el maldito adolescente decidió que toda la saga es lo que quería ver.

El sheriff les abandonó a mitad de la tercera alegando que tenía turno de noche, el gran mentiroso, y que volvería al medio día del día siguiente a comer y mostrarle las fotos a Stiles. Chris y Peter siendo más astutos que un zorro, se fueron a su habitación en cuanto terminó la primera. Chris queriendo hablar con su hija por teléfono y Peter siendo Peter no queriendo hacerles compañía.

Stiles se las arregló para de alguna forma estar despierto hasta casi al final, pero se quedó dormido a mitad de la sexta y Derek lo agradece mucho, porque sospecha que tendrá que aguantarse las nuevas películas que han salido y no sabe cómo sobrevivirá a ese hecho.

Lo mejor de todo, lo único bueno en realidad, es que durante esas largas horas de proyección Stiles ha estado religiosamente en su regazo. Emocionándose en las partes adecuadas aunque las sabe seguramente de memoria y atento a cada uno de los sucesos en pantalla, siempre en las piernas de Derek. No quiere verlo como un pequeño logro porque realmente nunca ha estado intentando competir contra Scott, piensa que ha perdido antes de iniciar la batalla por todo aquello de ser mejores amigos. Pero al parecer, se equivoca, porque va ganando con mucha delantera si esa es la actitud de mejor amigo que va a tomar Scott.

Toma el pequeño cuerpo del chico con mucho cuidado de no despertarle y lo pone sobre uno de los cojines del sofá. Le echa encima una de las mantas que dejaron ahí y emprende camino hasta su habitación cuando escucha los pequeños lamentos del zorro. Está medio despierto, mirándole con ojos acuosos y acusadores por querer dejarle ahí sólo a su suerte. O al menos así lo interpreta Derek, quien tiene que volver por él y llevarle hasta su habitación.

No debería considerarlo como una gran victoria sobre todos.

Y aún así, lo hace.

**8**

Stiles despierta primero que Derek, desperezando su cuerpo estirándolo cuan largo es hasta que escucha un par de huesos crujir. Satisfecho, salta de la cama, no sin antes contemplar el rostro dormido y apacible del alfa.

Los últimos días han sido muy reveladores. No es que quiera mostrarse apático con todo el mundo, pero a su parte animal no le gusta ni un poco que nadie se le acerque a parte de Chris y Peter, sintiendo una extraña seguridad en ellos que no sabe cómo explicar.

Derek ha sido otro cantar también en los últimos días, su forma de intentar acercarse a él es menos invasiva que la de los demás, dejando que sea él quien se acerque cuando quiere y se aleje si se ve demasiado abrumado y eso parece complacer a su lado salvaje, sobre todo con esas pequeñas victorias que le concede.

Le gustaría también que su padre se acerque un poco más, pero no es algo que esté totalmente a su decisión si lo único que puede hacer es gruñirle.

Sale del cuarto con paso rápido, empujando la puerta entre abierta con el hocico. Es otra cosa que le complace de Derek, lo considerado que es con los pequeños detalles.

Sigue los aromas familiares de Peter y Chris, queriendo importunarles desde bien temprano aunque sospecha que ya es casi medio día. Le llama la atención que los dos aromas se mezclen en una sola habitación. Empuja la puerta, entre abierta también, sin pensarlo demasiado y mete poco a poco el hocico hasta que sus ojos pueden asomarse un poco.

Si tuviera labios, los estaría mordiendo para no soltar ningún ruido, pero no los tiene así que debe morder con fuerza y cerrar bien el hocico ante la imagen que tiene frente a él.

Los dos adultos están enredados entre las mantas deshechas de la cama, hay un olor en el ambiente que no quiere identificar y Chris parece muy entretenido husmeando entre el cuello y la clavícula de Peter que, Stiles juraría, está ronroneando complacido.

Sale corriendo todo lo silencioso que puede hasta la planta baja, queriendo borrar esa imagen de su mente. Va tan absorto en ello que da un chillido de sorpresa al llegar a la sala y ver a su padre ahí sentado, hojeando un desgastado álbum.

—Buen día, chico —es su saludo. Suena cansado y algo triste al ver cómo Stiles se aleja un poco al notar su presencia.

Sin embargo, Stiles reconoce muy bien ese álbum y antes de que su parte animal pueda tomar más el control, Stiles salta al regazo de su padre y pone las patas sobre las hojas algo amarillentas del álbum.

Su padre está justamente viendo una de las últimas fotos que le tomaron a Claudia antes de que la enfermedad la consumiera. Es de ella acuclillada en el jardín, rodeada de flores y colores. Stiles está entre sus piernas, sosteniendo un ramo colorido de flores, sonriendo sin preocupaciones en la vida.

John le comienza a contar pequeñas historias de cada una de las fotos, ríe un poco cuando ven algunas de él en su juventud y su madre, muchos años antes del nacimiento de Stiles.

Stiles se queda entre sus piernas, viendo las fotos ir y venir, pensando que su padre tenía años sin contarle nada de su madre, sin mencionarla más de la cuenta y eso le hace pensar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No sólo a su madre, sino a su padre y esos momentos de tranquilidad que solían tener juntos, contando historias vergonzosas y riendo por nada.

Ninguno de los dos nota a Derek bajar hasta la cocina y poner café a preparar. Ni a Chris y Peter bajar con el cabello enmarañado recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de Derek.

Es un momento que comparten ellos dos solamente y a Stiles le gustaría poder hacerse entender y decirle a su padre que también la extraña y que constantemente también se siente solo, pero que siempre estará ahí para él.

Disfruta de la mano acariciando su cabeza y su lomo y por primera vez en los últimos diez días que lleva transformado, desearía poder regresar a la normalidad y darle un abrazo a su padre.

**9**

Hay un cambio notorio después de eso. Stiles pulula un poco más entre Derek y su padre, aparte de Chris y Peter, con los que se nota ahora un poco incómodo. Todos, menos John, saben muy bien la respuesta pero nadie habla al respecto de momento porque no es exactamente una prioridad.

Aunque Stiles sigue siendo muy juguetón y disfruta mucho mordiendo los dedos de los lobos, los adultos deben admitir que parece más humano que al principio. Les parece ridículo pero se dan cuenta que a Stiles realmente le molesta no tener pulgares con los que jugar a los videojuegos y sólo debe conformarse con ver a los demás jugar. Corre mucho alrededor de su padre, intentando comunicarse de alguna forma cuando éste se va y promete volver pronto.

—No importa si tengo turnos largos o sólo voy un momento a comisaria, solía soltarme una letanía sobre comer bien, cuidarme y dudar de todos y que si sospechaba de algo sobrenatural, le llamara de inmediato. Me recordaba mis problemas de colesterol y que me quería mucho —comenta John de forma soñadora, viendo cómo Stiles al escuchar todo eso se paraba en dos patas, recargado en su pierna y daba pequeños saltos de felicidad—. Vuelve pronto, chico —es lo último que dice el sheriff después de acariciar la cabeza de su hijo y salir por la puerta.

Isaac, Erica y Boyd van de visita dos días después de lo sucedido con toda la manada. No han dejado que nadie más se acerque porque Stiles se pone demasiado gruñón. Sin embargo, los tres parecen especialmente miserables, no sólo en su olor sino también en su pose de hombros caídos y caras tristonas.

—Odiamos a Scott —masculla Erica después de un rato, los tres sentados en el sofá más grande de la casa, siendo observados por Chris y Derek.

Peter ha salido a hacer algunas compras aprovechando que Stiles parece estar bien aunque no esté él alrededor, lo que nunca admitirá que le hace sentir un poco desplazado. Stiles ha tomado gusto por estar en los hombros o brazos de Derek la mayor parte del tiempo, si el sheriff no anda por ahí. Le sigue gustando jugar con él y con Chris pero se nota lo incómodo que se pone. Por primera vez en muchísimos años le gustaría poder explicarse y desea con el alma que al adolescente vuelva a su cuerpo humano y tener una charla normal

Mayor razón por la que huye unos momentos de la casa porque no sabe en qué momento comenzó a considerar a Stiles parte de su familia.

—Quién no —masculla Stiles en su propia mente, odiando no poder hablar con ellos directamente sobre todo lo que está pasando con su casi ex mejor amigo.

Es Stiles el que se convirtió en un zorro completamente, y a veces se comporta más como uno que como un humano, pero parece ser que es Scott el que está dejando que su lado más salvaje tome el control de su vida sin hacer nada al respecto. Es duro y tiránico con los entrenamientos en ocasiones, lastimando más de lo necesario a los demás sólo para dejar en claro que él es el jefe y eso molesta mucho a Stiles. Le molesta saber que a Derek también le parece algo malo pero no haga nada al respecto porque él mismo usó ese tipo de métodos en el pasado y a pesar de ser también un alfa no puede con su complejo de inferioridad.

Baja del hombro de Derek y comienza a caminar entre las piernas de los tres betas, frotando su cuerpo y soltando pequeños chillidos que nadie sabe exactamente qué quieren decir.

—Es un idiota, y no lo necesitan, deberían quedarse con Derek, los aceptaría gustoso de nuevo. No es que quiera que traicionen a Scott, pero uno siempre debe estar donde se sienta mejor, ¿no es así? —voltea a ver a los tres chicos, esperando que entiendan un poco de lo que está pensando.

Pero sólo recibe miradas llenas de confusión y una caricia algo dubitativa por parte de Isaac. Le deja acariciarle la cabeza y el lomo más que nada porque está enojado y frustrado por no poder decir nada con palabras.

—Oh joder, ¡necesito mis malditas cuerdas vocales! —piensa Stiles, mordiendo juguetonamente los dedos de Isaac y disfrutando de su pequeña y tímida risa.

Es Peter quien rompe un poco la incomodidad de la situación al llegar cargado de bolsas porque al parecer cuando uno se siente frustrado tiende a comprar todo el centro comercial.

—¿Tienen hambre? —es lo único que dice mientras camina hasta la cocina, ignorando el ambiente.

**10**

Stiles observa desde una esquina toda la interacción de los ahí reunidos. Los tres betas se han quedado en la sala por órdenes de los mayores, jugando con los videojuegos de Stiles, para la envidia de éste. John llamó a Derek para informarle que esa noche no iría ya que encontraron un cuerpo en lo profundo del bosque, con una herida de bala en el pecho con los bordes negros que no eran necesariamente quemaduras. Stiles escucha perfectamente, al igual que Peter quien le explica un poco a Chris lo que están hablando. Stiles supone que todos piensan lo mismo: el alfa que lo mordió.

—Es una mujer —explica John a grandes rasgos—. Está llena de heridas a parte del disparo, pero sin duda eso es…

—Acónito —responde Derek, mirando a Stiles fijamente.

—Cualquier otra cosa que sepa, les llamo —dice el sheriff antes de cortar la llamada.

Stiles no se siente especialmente diferente al saber que la criatura que le mordió está muerta. No es como si pensara ser parte de otra manada pero sí es algo triste imaginar morir en soledad, en medio del bosque, desesperado y adolorido.

—Un alfa así de enloquecido es sólo señal de un alfa abandonado o que sufrió alguna gran pérdida —masculla Peter, muy bajo y como no queriendo ser realmente escuchado.

Los tres se ponen a cocinar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles. Derek por su lado corta y lava verduras con una concentración envidiable. Chris y Peter, sin embargo, son otro cantar. Peter parece demasiado pensativo y melancólico, lo cual supone Stiles es porque piensa en su propia experiencia de locura y pérdida. Lo interesante de la escena es todo el contacto que Chris inicia con él. Le roza por cualquier motivo, pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Peter y choca sus caderas de vez en cuando hasta que, al fin y después de muchos intentos, recibe una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta por parte del hombre lobo.

Si Stiles tuviera cejas en ese momento se perderían entre el nacimiento de su cabello por lo arqueadas que las tendría.

Pensó que la escena de hace unos días era sólo algo del momento, quizás los dos intentando mermar su soledad o algo de eso, pero ahora Stiles se daba cuenta de que no, realmente había algo ahí entre esos dos. Le parecía extraño y confuso pero al ver a los dos sonreírse de forma casi tímida pero feliz, le hacía pensar que estaba bien, sin importar las circunstancias, si eso era lo que se provocaban el uno al otro, estaba muy bien.

Y le hacía sentir muy celoso, por supuesto.

Dirigió su mirada hasta Derek, el cual miraba también un poco embelesado la escena, oliendo especialmente feliz.

Era bueno saber que a pesar de todo el desastre aún se podía anhelar y obtener un poco de felicidad.

**11**

Parecía que iba a ser una comida incómoda con Isaac, Erica y Boyd ahí, pero en realidad todo fue más fluido de lo que cabía esperar. Los tres chicos se comportaron bastante bien y hasta bromeaban un poco, más relajados por el momento.

Stiles jugueteaba con un mini tomate en su plato, haciéndolo rodar de un lado para otro.

—¿Ha habido algún progreso con él? —Pregunta Boyd de pronto, mirando fijamente a Stiles.

Todos lo voltean a ver, algo desconfiado por la pregunta, pero el chico sólo se encoje de hombros.

—Es muy silencioso sin él —es todo lo que agrega, como si no esperara ya una respuesta.

—Hay progresos —responde Derek, mirando a Stiles juguetear con la comida—. Pero no sabemos realmente qué tanto se necesita para que se dé el cambio.

Nadie más vuelve a tocar el tema y todos continúan comiendo con tranquilidad.

Los tres chicos se ofrecen para limpiar la cocina y los platos. Isaac y Erica tienen una pequeña pelea sobre quién va a lavar los platos y quién los secara. Boyd les lanza miradas resignadas aunque no puede evitar la pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa.

—Es difícil sin ti ahí —dice Boyd llegando al lado de Stiles, quien se entretenía viendo la riña de los dos rubios. Esta sobre la barra de la cocina, con todo el cuerpo agazapado y disfrutando de la escena tan hogareña. Voltea a ver a Boyd, quien acomoda los platos ya limpios, los ingredientes y las cacerolas—. Scott no sabe controlar a Liam, sólo quiere usar la violencia.

—Jackson y Lydia discuten todo el tiempo, se han estado robando conquistas y eso altera mucho el ambiente —agrega Isaac, muy concentrado en quitar las manchas de grasa de un plato.

—Malia, Kira y Allison parecen competir por quién será la futura mujer del alfa y Scott parece disfrutarlo —gruñe Erica, frotando con más fuerza de la necesaria uno de los vasos que seca.

—Sin ti y sin Derek ahí todo es un caos —termina Boyd, mientras acaricia el lomo de Stiles y continua con su tarea.

A través de la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos chocan con los de Derek, quien escuchó todo desde el sofá de la sala.

Stiles sabe que las cosas van mal, lo sabe y aunque ha disfrutado mucho su tiempo sin preocupaciones y sin peleas, sabe que no puede durar más tiempo de esa forma.

**12**

Esa noche duerme en la habitación de Peter. Chris y Derek se quedan charlando con los tres betas en la sala, ahondando un poco más en toda la situación. Sin embargo Stiles y Peter parecen cansados y les dejan seguir en los suyo.

—Iré por él más tarde —le anuncia Derek a su tío, quien sólo arquea las cejas y sonríe socarronamente por ese hecho.

Los dos caen rendidos en la cama, Stiles no ha tocado el colchón cuando ya está dormido, el calor del brazo del hombre lobo siempre a su alrededor. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado antes de escuchar pasos acercándose hasta el cuarto, que intentan ser silenciosos pero no lo logran en lo absoluto. Siente mucho calor a su alrededor y un brazo firmemente aferrado a su costado. Le parece no sentirlo tan pesado ya que ese brazo seguramente perteneciente a Peter debería casi cubrir todo su cuerpo y aplastarlo un poco.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —es un grito, Stiles lo sabe, pero suena demasiado al gruñido furioso de un lobo que inmediatamente salta de la cama y se agazapa contra una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Stiles, histérico, y por fin nota como las cosas a su alrededor ya no se ven tan grandes. De hecho, todo parece haber vuelto a un tamaño normal y ese sonido, definitivamente, fue su voz.

Mira y toca todo su cuerpo, asombrado por al fin ver extremidades humanas. Estira sus piernas, sus manos y toca toda su cara confirmando que sí, es él.

Un muy humano Stiles al fin.

Y muy, muy desnudo.

—¡Mierda! —exclama al tiempo que jala una de las mantas de la cama, con la fuerza suficiente para hacer rodar a Peter y tumbarlo de la misma—. ¿No es lo que parece? —dice estúpidamente, al darse cuenta de la situación tan bochornosa. Qué iba él a saber que justo en ese momento podría volver a ser humano y que de su ropa, ni sus luces—. Oh, amigo, la playera que llevaba ese día era de mis favoritas —recuerda con pesar, ignorando la mirada confundida pero molesta por parte de Peter.

—Síp, Stiles ha vuelvo —masculla Isaac, y a Stiles le molesta un poco su tono condescendiente.

—Alguien debería llamar a Deaton y John —comenta Chris desde atrás de los chicos, pero ya tiene el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Alguien me da ropa?

Derek, molesto, sale de la habitación para ir por algunas de las prendas que tomaron de la casa del sheriff, esperando que el olor ayudara al adolescente.

—¿Vamos a hablar de sus orejas y su cola, o qué? —es todo lo que puede decir Erica antes de que Stiles note que, efectivamente, unas orejas peludas están sobre su cabeza y su esponjosa cola se menea detrás de él.

—Mieeeeeerda —es todo lo que puede mascullar ante eso.

**13**

—Interesante —exclama Deaton después de hacerle un chequeo completo a Stiles. Sigue desnudo porque el veterinario le ha pedido revisarlo por completo y aunque el adolescente se siente increíblemente violado, su padre está junto a él en todo momento.

Es como volver a tener cinco años y estar frente al doctor que le pide que abra grande mientras le mete un palo de madera en la boca. Y sí, la comparación es desproporcionada, pero así se siente.

—Vuelve a decir interesante y te arrancaré la lengua, joder —exclama Stiles, frustrado al ver que es todo lo que puede decir el doctor cada vez que lo examina.

No nota que por la emoción sus ojos han brillado de color purpura y Deaton de verdad debe morderse la lengua para no soltar, nuevamente, un "interesante".

—¿Qué puede decirme de la mujer que encontraron sheriff? —es lo que prefiere responder Deaton, dejando tranquilo a Stiles para que al fin se ponga algo de ropa.

Derek, Chris y Peter ingresan a la habitación seguidos de los tres betas, interesados también en esa información.

—Viene del estado de Texas, Satomi nos comentó que fue capturada por un grupo de cazadores que la torturaron durante varios días —vacila un poco antes de continuar—. Estaba embarazada de cinco meses cuando la atraparon, perdió al bebé durante su captura. Perdió el control de sí misma durante ese tiempo y mató a todos los cazadores que la tenían capturada, en una ciudad a dos horas de Beacon Hills. Estaba muy debilitada y por eso sus heridas no estaban sanando.

—Debió perder el control por el dolor —razona Deaton ante esa información.

Stiles siente un nudo en la garganta al saber eso. Piensa en la voz en su cabeza _"eres inútil, débil, inútil…"_ y piensa en que _"eres humano"_ es algo que él fácilmente pudo agregar pensando en sí mismo, pero lo demás… No quiere ni imaginar que fuera esa mujer proyectando sus pensamientos y pensando en lo débil que es para no haber protegido a su hijo.

—Es horrible —es lo único que puede decir Stiles.

—Satomi se puso en contacto con su familia —continúa el sheriff—, no comentó nada sobre lo que sucedió con Stiles y dice que uno de los hermanos ha heredado el poder de alfa, por si en algún momento…

—No, no, no —interrumpe Stiles—, no creo que sea prudente contactarlos, tienen sus propios problemas con los que lidiar y nosotros también. Será luna llena en una semana y aun no sé cómo voy a reaccionar a todo esto sino soy un lobo. ¿Y por qué soy tan diferente a Kira?

—Kira es un zorro japonés, lleva más su espíritu que su forma animal en sí. Ella no puede transformarse en nada, pero tiene sus habilidades, nació con ellas. Tú, en cambio, fuiste mordido y presentas más las características occidentales —explica Deaton—. Lo interesante son tu cola y tus orejas —el veterinario no puede evitar la sonrisa al escuchar a Stiles gruñir cuando dice la palabra "interesante" —. Tu naturaleza se está amoldando a la mordida. Como les he dicho, han nacido muchísimas criaturas diferentes con las mordidas; lobos, coyotes, kanimas, banshees. Y ahora tú, un zorro. Siempre queriendo ser especial, Stiles.

—Es especial —comenta John, por fin abrazando a su hijo después de más de dos semanas de no poder hacerlo.

**14**

Para disgusto de John, Stiles decide quedarse hasta después de la luna llena en la mansión Hale, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionará en esas fechas y porque la casa está lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización como para no tener que dar explicaciones por sus orejas y su cola.

—¿Estás muy, muy seguro de esto? —pregunta su padre por enésima vez.

—Estoy muy, muy seguro papá. No quiero que la gente piense que tengo alguna especie de fetiche por el furry si me ven así por la calle.

John sabiamente no pregunta a qué se refiere con eso y decide dejarle tomar sus propias decisiones por el momento.

—Llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, vendré todos los días a la hora que pueda y por favor, pórtate bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé papá, no tengo diez años.

Se dan un último abrazo de despedida y John se despide de todos los demás antes de partir.

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya —agrega Chris poco tiempo después—. He dejado mucho tiempo sola a Allison, pero vendré mañana a ver cómo sigue todo.

El olor a miseria que despide Peter es sutil pero por la cara que hace Derek, Stiles sabe que también puede percibirlo.

—Llevaré a Erica y Boyd a sus casas —comenta Derek, tomando las llaves de su auto. Isaac se ha ido con Chris y sólo quedan los otros dos adolescentes, los cuales no parecen demasiado contentos por tener que irse ya.

Erica le ha tomado cariña a la peluda cola de Stiles, pero este agradece verse libre de sus garras.

No toma mucho tiempo para que Stiles y Peter se queden solos en la casa, sumidos en un incómodo silencio que no saben cómo llenar.

—Podrías… ya sabes —comienza Stiles—, intentar ayudarme a esconder esto —hace un ademan hacia su cola y sus orejas.

Peter se ve aliviado, seguramente pensando que Stiles tocaría el tema de Chris en cuanto se vieran solos. Y no es que Stiles no quiera preguntar, pero sabe que si es demasiado directo con el asunto asustará al mayor y no conseguirá nada.

—Creo que puedo intentarlo —es todo lo que dice.

Pasan la siguiente media hora meditando, intentando que la mente hiperactiva del chico se quede completamente en blanco, que concentre toda su energía en controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo por si en un futuro se ve convertido en un zorro nuevamente. El único progreso que consiguen es desaparecer la oreja izquierda.

—Es un avance —masculla el chico antes de que la oreja vuelva a aparecer sobre su cabeza.

—Será complicado —admite Peter—, necesitarás estar concentrado continuamente en que no aparezcan sobre tu cabeza si algo te sobresalta y hay mucha gente a tu alrededor. Pero seguro que con algo de práctica estarás bien.

Siguen así unos minutos más antes de que Stiles no pueda aguantarlo más.

—Entonces —comienza una vez que Peter parece más relajado que en las últimas horas—, ¿Chris? —es la única forma en la que se le ocurre preguntar.

Lo que obtiene por respuesta es una mirada penetrante y un suspiro derrotado.

—Entonces —imita Peter—, ¿Derek?

Los dos se sostienen la mirada durante largos ratos y para sorpresa de Stiles, es Peter el primero en ceder.

—Llevamos varios meses —admite con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pensé que sólo sería… ya sabes, algo físico —luce bastante abochornado hablando de eso y aunque a Stiles le gustaría burlarse un poco de él, prefiere limitarse a escuchar—. Pero desde el principio ha sido mucho más que eso. Me gusta estar con él —no explica cómo comenzó ni si han dejado en claro algo sobre su relación pero de momento a Stiles le parece suficiente información.

—Eso es bueno —responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, parecen estarlo haciendo bastante bien.

Peter asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, menos tímido que al principio.

—¿Derek? —vuelve a preguntar el mayor, con una sonrisa más pícara en los labios.

—Derek —acepta Stiles con un sonrojo—. Me gustan imposibles.

Las llantas de los neumáticos del carro de Derek se pueden escuchar a la lejanía. Saben que deberán dejar el tema pronto, de momento.

—No creo en los imposibles —comenta Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

**15**

Stiles sí cree en los imposibles. Su tormentosa _no_ relación con Lydia Martin le enseñó mucho sobre eso. Pero también debe aceptar que en los últimos años ha aprendido que muchas cosas se pueden volver realidad. Todo lo sobrenatural, él convirtiéndose en una de esas criaturas, el pasar a ser casi un extraño para el que consideraba su mejor amigo, que no se ha molestado en ver cómo está ahora. Muchas cosas que creía imposibles están sucediendo y eso le abre la mente a un mundo de posibilidades.

Derek Hale exigiéndole que fuera a dormir con él en su habitación, en su cama, porque teme que en algún momento pierda el control. Quién lo diría. Peter, que no se traga ninguna de esas cosas, disfruta especialmente hacerle la vida imposible a su sobrino con ese hecho.

—Entra a la ducha con él, no vaya a ser que suceda algo ahí dentro —comenta jocosamente una mañana cuando su sobrino ha usado la misma excusa.

—La luna llena es en dos días —responde Derek—. No sabemos qué puede pasar.

—Claro, claro —acepta Peter—. Si eso te deja dormir por las noches.

Stiles no comenta nada al respecto porque está disfrutando demasiado de toda esa atención. Pasa casi todas las tardes con Peter, intentando controlar su media transformación y han logrado desaparecer por complete las orejas y la cola… por diez segundos aproximadamente, que es lo que tarda Stiles en perder la concentración.

—Si debo estar pensando todo el rato en _"no salgan, no salgan, no salgan, no salgan"_ me voy a volver loco —se lamenta el adolescente mientras juega con la esponjosa cola.

—No se trata de pensar en eso todo el rato —explica Derek, quien se ha unido en su entrenamiento diario—. Sólo debes pensar en tu cuerpo normal y humano. Pensar en tener tu forma humana que siempre ha sido tuya, concéntrate en lo que ya conoces e ignora lo nuevo. Si es necesario —agrega tomando una de las manos de Stiles y poniéndola sobre su pecho—, conócete a ti mismo, explora lo que eres —con su propia mano guía la contraria, subiendo y bajando por el pecho. Su otra mano toma la mano libre de Stiles e imita lo anterior. Pasea las manos por los brazos, las piernas, el pecho, la cabeza, la cara. Acaricia suavemente sin realmente tocar demasiado—. Aprende quién eres —susurra Derek, soltando las manos y dejando que Stiles continúe por sí solo.

Ignora de forma descarada la sonrisa socarrona de su tío, quien no dice nada para no romper la concentración del muchacho.

Stiles sube y baja con sus manos, ignorando las orejas y la cola, tocando su cuerpo, explorando. Por un segundo quiere pensar que son las manos de Derek las que recorren su cuerpo, pero teme las reacciones que eso podría generarle y continúa enfocándose en sus sensaciones, en lo tan conocido pero nuevo a la vez. No es común que toque todo su cuerpo y se sorprende un poco al conocer los músculos que se le han formado en los últimos años. Correr por su vida tiene sus ventajas.

Eventualmente abre los ojos y le complace ver las sonrisas de ambos Hale.

—Bien hecho —dice Peter, un matiz orgulloso en su tono.

Las orejas y la cola han desaparecido por el momento, sin hacer amago de volver a aparecer, pero aun así Stiles disfruta de las caricias que ambos Hale le dan en la cabeza.

**16**

Para sorpresa de nadie, Stiles en un chico que aprende rápido las cosas, así que no le toma demasiado tiempo controlar su transformación. O al menos el hecho de tener cola y orejas porque realmente no ha intentado convertirse de nuevo en un zorro por completo y no está en sus planes futuros. También debe aprender a vivir con la perpetua sensación de _"espera lo inesperado"_ porque si alguien le toma por sorpresa, suelen aparecer sus nuevas extremidades. Pero en general todo va funcionando y sólo falta un día para la luna llena.

Su padre, como prometió, pasa todas las tardes o las mañanas, dependiendo de su turno, por ahí para comer algo y charlar con su hijo, complacido al ver cómo ha mejorado tan rápidamente y soñando con el momento de llevarlo a casa.

—Es una fortuna que sean vacaciones —expresa su padre una tarde, tomando una cerveza con Peter y Chris, quien también a pesar de haberse ido, pasa demasiado tiempo en la casa Hale.

—Siempre debemos ver lo positivo en la desgracia —responde Stiles sarcásticamente.

No ha pensado en el regreso a su último año de escuela, principalmente porque es el tema más escabroso con su padre y la razón de todas sus peleas. Su padre quiere enviarlo a una buena universidad que en realidad no puede pagar, alejarlo de Beacon Hills y que haga su vida lejos. Stiles lo único que quiere es entrar a la academia de policías y estar al lado de su padre y sus amigos. Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estudiar lo haría en línea, siempre para tener un pla si todo lo anterior falla, pero su padre no logra entenderlo y está cansado de intentarlo.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Stiles —agrega su padre, como adivinando sus pensamientos—. Y entiendo que la forma en que lo seas no depende de lo que yo desee. Espero que este último año te haga tener más convicción en tus elecciones y nunca te arrepientas de lo que decidas.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de quedarme donde pertenezco —responde Stiles, sonriendo a su padre y feliz de poder dejar correr ese tema al fin.

Chris, Peter y Derek se mantienen al margen de la conversación, los dos primeros absortos en su mundo, cuchicheando cosas que Derek ignora con todas sus fuerzas. Feliz y complacido al saber que en los planes de Stiles nunca ha estado el abandonar la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Ahora tiene una casa grande y bonita donde albergar a muchas personas. Su tío parece más tranquilo y menos psicópata que en los últimos años aunque aún disfrute atormentarlo a la menor oportunidad. No han hablado de eso que traen él y Chris pero no lo ve necesario. Se ven felices y tranquilos y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Derek ha comenzado a trabajar en línea en diferentes negocios y tiene pensado invertir en algunas cosas en el pueblo. Quiere dejar sus raíces. Está cansado de quedarse a la sombra de Scott por todo el asunto del alfa verdadero. Beacon Hills es terreno Hale y lo va a mantener como se debe con su pequeña manada. Erica, Isaac y Boyd han estado pasando más tiempo con ellos que con McCall y espera de todo corazón que Stiles al final de todo decida hacer lo mismo.

Espera convencerlo poco a poco que si al menos no es la mejor opción como alfa, sí lo es como compañero.

Por supuesto que tiene la intención de cuidarlo y vigilarlo haciendo que fuera a dormir con él, pero no va a mentir al decir que disfruta de su calor por las noches, de cómo se acurruca a su lado y debe luchar contra el impulso de abrazarle contra su cuerpo. Derek, en su obnubilada mente no olvida que está refiriéndose a un menor de edad con un padre en la fuerza de policía muy bien armado y con conocimiento de acónito, eso sin meter también a Chris que en las últimas semanas le ha tomado mucho más cariño al chico. Debe ser cuidadoso con sus pasos y, sobre todo, nunca hacer algo que Stiles no quiera.

Fue una tortura ver cómo acariciaba su cuerpo hace unos días. Sus intenciones eran totalmente puras, queriendo ayudar y feliz de haberlo logrado, pero eso no quita que disfrutara de una forma muy oscura el deslizamiento de sus manos por cada curva en su cuerpo, deseando retirar cada prenda de su cuerpo y reemplazar las manos del chico por las suyas. Disfrutar y conocer ese cuerpo que se marca bajo la ropa.

Detiene su hilo de pensamientos cuando su tío le dirige un levantamiento de cejas y una sonrisa nada amistosa. Stiles parece momentáneamente confundido cuando le voltea a ver y Derek debe mirar al techo y todas partes para intentar calmarse.

No puede creer que ha llegado el día donde no puede esconderle más a Stiles sus sentimientos.

**17**

Es al fin la noche de luna llena y Derek puede sentir el nerviosismo vibrar en el cuerpo de Stiles. El chico está más inquieto que de costumbre yendo de un lugar a otro por toda la cosa.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —pregunta Chris desde el sofá de la sala, contagiado un poco por el nerviosismo de Stiles.

—No —responde el chico—, pero nunca he confiado demasiado en mi estado de ánimo. Hay ocasiones en las que solamente… estallo.

—Entonces relájate, si la luna llena tuviera mucho impacto en ti, lo sentirías desde el amanecer. Ya es casi medio día y nada ha cambiado —es Peter quien intenta tranquilizarlo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Puede ser —concede Stiles, no muy seguro.

Un par de brazos se cuelan por su cintura y siento como el sólido y caliente cuerpo de Derek se pega a su espalda. Todos comenzaron a sorprenderle de alguna u otra forma para siempre tenerle alerta y que pudiera manejar su transformación, y aunque en sí no tiene problema alguna ya con eso, la cercanía es el verdadero problema. Sentir cada uno de los músculos de Derek entrar en contacto con su cuerpo alborota sus hormonas al cien y debe ahora usar todo su autocontrol para no hacer o decir algo bochornoso.

—Voy a estar siempre contigo —susurra Derek en su oído y aunque sentir su aliento es algo que le pondría los nervios de punta, la promesa le hace relajarse al instante. No sabe si se refiere a sólo esa noche, pero se permite soñar un poco con algo más duradero.

El verdadero problema aparece cerca de las nueve de la noche. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Chris, Peter, John, Derek y Stiles están tranquilamente en la sala de la mansión después de la cena. Ha sido una noche tranquila al ver que Stiles no se ve demasiado influenciado por la luna llena y con todos los demás lobos sabiendo cómo controlarse. El problema aparece en forma de Scott McCall y su manada. El chico se ve furioso y sus ojos brillan de forma intermitente. Allison, Malia y Kira se ven incómodas a su lado, pero se mantienen ahí firmemente. Jackson y Lydia intentan mantenerse muy alejados el uno del otro, pero igualmente se mantienen en lados contrarios de Scott. Por último Liam, el único que no parece demasiado confiado en su posición aguarda un poco más atrás de todos ellos.

—Stiles —gruñe Scott, la mirada roja siempre fija en él—. Es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces —continua el alfa.

Todos pueden ver claramente cómo saca y retrae sus garras, al límite de su control. Dirige una mirada muy breve y fugaz a los tres betas, como si no le importara realmente que estén por ahí.

—¿Y dónde es eso? —Pregunta Stiles, sin el más ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

—Mi manada, donde debes estar, bajo mi mando.

Todos, absolutamente todos en la casa Hale fruncen el ceño, Stiles incluso puede ver a Liam respingar en la parte trasera, como si esa declaración también le pareciera ridícula al chico. Peter no puede evitar el bufido burlesco y Stiles escucha claramente cómo Chris y su padre desenfundan sus armas.

—A mí nadie me manda —responde Stiles, un poco molesto por esa declaración—. Excepto, quizás, mi padre. Y sólo a veces —agrega, encogiéndose de hombros.

Scott responde con un gruñido furioso y el rojo carmesí de sus ojos resplandeciendo. Extiende sus manos con garras y ruge con fuerza.

—No me hagas repetirlo, Stiles —dice Scott, pero apenas se entienden las palabras entre sus gruñidos.

Derek da un paso al frente, su forma de alfa saliendo a flote. Erica, Isaac y Boyd le imitan pero a Stiles le sorprendo un poco ver que nadie en el lado de Scott parece respaldarlo.

—¿Sabes qué Bro? —Comienza a hablar Stiles, al tiempo que avanza y se pone frente a Derek, haciendo que éste retroceda—. Tú no eres mi alfa, Derek lo es.

Derek está demasiado sorprendido por esa declaración que no atina a reaccionar cuando Scott se lanza al ataque. Cree que algo terrible pasara por su distracción pero todos se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando es Scott el que sale volando hacia atrás.

Las orejas y la cola de Stiles han emergido de su cuerpo, pero no es lo único diferente. Su rostro está un poco más alargado y hay una afilada y peligrosa fila de dientes en su boca. No hay patillas desproporcionadas pero su transformación es bastante aterradora a comparación del pequeño y adorable zorro que era al principio. Sus manos tienen unas garras pequeñas que se ven filosas y letales. Y al parecer, tiene una fuerza increíble si ha mandado a volar a un alfa de un solo puñetazo.

Es una batalla breve pero intensa. Scott está cegado por la ira y la influencia de la luna, así que es torpe en sus movimientos que no se comparan en nada con los movimientos gráciles y fluidos de Stiles, quien está experimentando con todo lo nuevo que puede sentir. Sus ojos ven mucho mejor que antes, puede percibir las contracciones en los músculos de Scott y saber de dónde vendrá el siguiente golpe. Su cuerpo anteriormente torpe y desgarbado tiene ahora movimientos fluidos. Su cuerpo le responde con una precisión que jamás pensó tener y la emoción de todo eso le lleva a un frenesí que no sabe cómo detener.

Todo termina cuando escucha los huesos del hombro de Scott crujir con un chasquido nauseabundo, seguido de un potente rugido de dolor. Stiles se aleja, asustado por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Lo… yo… lo sie… —intenta Stiles, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el cuerpo de Derek.

—Váyanse de aquí —pide el sheriff de forma calmada, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí —agrega Derek, abrazando a un tembloroso Stiles que se ha dado vuelta para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Entre la bruma de dolor, Derek puede notar un poco de lucidez en los ojos de Scott, quien sólo se limita a levantarse, el hueso de su hombro sanando de forma acelerada, y se pierde en la espesura del bosque.

Chris y Allison comparten una larga mirada, la chica viéndose terriblemente avergonzada antes de seguir al alfa. Uno a uno se pierde en la noche, hasta donde seguramente dejaron sus autos. El último en quedarse ahí es Liam, quien aún parece demasiado inseguro y asustado.

—¿Está bien? —Es lo único que dice, apuntando al tembloroso cuerpo de Stiles.

Derek asiente como toda respuesta y después de él mismo asentir una vez, Liam da media vuelta y se va.

—Bueno, bueno —es Peter el primero en hablar, sin poder contener una carcajada—. ¿Quién diría que Stiles le daría una paliza a Scott? ¿Cómo es que nadie grabó eso? Díganme que el sistema de seguridad ya está funcionando y quedó en cámara. Hombre, la mejor luna llena.

Toda la respuesta que obtiene es de Chris quine rueda los ojos y le hace entrar a la casa.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que esos dos están saliendo —suspira el sheriff, guardando de nuevo su arma.

—Esperen, ¿cómo que están saliendo? —Es Isaac quien se detiene a medio camino de la mansión, mueca de horror escrita en su rostro.

Uno a uno va entrando en la casa, dejando a Stiles y Derek aún abrazados en la parte delantera.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Derek después de un rato, notando a Stiles tranquilizarse un poco.

—Sí —asiente el chico sin separarse de su cuerpo—. Sólo no esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

—Es Scott el que está haciendo las cosas mal, no tú —responde Derek, sin intenciones de soltarle.

—No sé qué está pasando con él, no era así.

Derek no sabe qué responder a eso, así que permanece en silencio unos minutos más.

—Así que… —intenta Derek nuevamente—. ¿Soy tu alfa?

Stiles respinga entre sus brazos, levantando la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran.

—¿No quieres serlo? —pregunta Stiles de forma tímida.

—Me encantaría serlo.

Ambos se quedan mirando por un largo rato, perdidos en su mundo. Derek se acerca de a poco, muy, muy lentamente por si está malinterpretando toda la situación. Sin embargo, Stiles imita sus movimientos, acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozan. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, los labios apenas tocándose y disfrutando del ligero contacto.

—¡Stiles! —llama John desde el interior de la casa.

Ambos se separan de un salto y voltean hasta la puerta de entrada. No hay nadie observándolos pero ambos tienen la misma mirada culpable. Se sonríen para intentar romper la tensión y caminan lado a lado hasta el interior de la casa, sus manos rozándose a cada paso.

**18**

La noche es bastante fría y aunque Stiles disfruta mucho de enroscarse en el cuerpo de Derek, no puede dormir. Se siente inquieto en su propio cuerpo, como cuando no tomaba su medicación. Ahora no la necesita, por supuesto. Todo el asunto sobrenatural mantienen en control las reacciones químicas de su cuerpo y aunque no lo hicieran, sabe que le medicamente no le ayudaría en nada.

Es difícil dejar ir la costumbre de siempre estar inquieto, de pensar mil cosas al mismo tiempo y a una velocidad que nadie "normal" es capaz de seguir. De hecho se siente un poco más como él mismo en ese momento que la adrenalina sigue corriendo por su cuerpo que en las últimas semanas. Sabe que tomará tiempo y se acostumbrara, pero no deja de ser extraño todo lo nuevo en su cuerpo. Los sentidos, el oído, el olfato. Ha practicado oliendo a todos en la casa, distinguiendo a qué huele cada emoción y cómo categorizarla en su mente. Hay cosas, obviamente, que no quiere oler. La habitación de Peter, sin ir muy lejos.

No puede evitar pensar en lo que hizo esa noche, en Scott y toda la manada. Le gusta donde está y es otro tiempo que le tomará, pero sabe que eventualmente les dejará ir. No puede estar con ellos, no más sino pueden confiar en sus propios compañeros. Le gustaría estar ahí para Jackson y Lydia, decirles que el descubrimiento de la sexualidad de Jackson no debe ser una brecha entre ellos. Le gustaría decirle a Allison, Kira y Malia que no deben competir por un hombre que, precisamente las está haciendo competir por un lugar "importante". Le gustaría decirle a su mejor amigo que es un alfa inútil e imbécil. Le gustaría hacer tantas cosas que en ese momento no puede que se siente frustrado e inútil. ¿De qué le sirve ser un ente sobrenatural si sigue sin poder ayudar?

—¿No puedes dormir? —Stiles da un respingo en su lugar, sin esperar que Derek apareciera de la nada.

—No, me siento intranquilo y no quería molestarte —responde una vez recuperado del susto.

Bajó hasta el porche de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras, disfrutando del frío de la noche. Había estado removiéndose demasiado entre las mantas y consideró que era la mejor opción.

—Vamos a correr —ofrece Derek, bajando las escaleras y esperando por él.

Acepta sólo porque no tiene ni sueño ni nada mejor que hacer.

**19**

Corren por lo que parecen horas. Era media noche cuando Derek sorprendió a Stiles fuera de la casa y ahora no sabe con exactitud cuánto ha pasado. La luna no tiene especial poder en él pero en ese momento, mientras se baña con sus pálidos rayos y corre como si no hubiera un mañana, siente su influencia colarse entre sus venas, acelerar su pulso y hacerle vibrar de emoción. No tenía ni idea de que eso era correr con lobos pero le encanta. No ha tropezado ni una vez, todo lo ve con una claridad aterradora. Escucha y siente a Derek muy cerca de él pero nunca interponiéndose en su camino, dejando que conozca y explore tanto como puede.

Comienza a correr más rápido, sorteando árboles, escapando del alfa para que éste le dé caza. Derek entiende rápido porque lo que antes era una inocente carrera, ahora es una persecución desenfrenada en la oscuridad.

Stiles se frota en los árboles, marcando con su olor y corriendo como loco, disfrutando los gruñidos frustrados del alfa cuando cae en sus tretas.

Supone que es su risa la que lo delata, porque Derek le da una firme tacleada cuando menos lo espera, rodando ambos por el piso lleno de hojas y tierra. No le importa tener un alfa gruñón de casi cien kilos sobre su cuerpo, Stiles ríe hasta que una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

—Oh, amigo, te hubieras escuchado —resopla a duras penas, soltando otra pequeña carcajada al recordar.

Su risa se corta de pronto cuando el rostro contraído y en forma de lobo de Derek se pierde entre su cuello, olfateando profundamente y soltando después un aullido de éxtasis.

—Hueles feliz —susurra la voz enronquecida de Derek, quizás por la transformación, quizás por la excitación. Quizás un poco de ambos pero no importa realmente.

—Soy feliz —confirma Stiles, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alfa—. No tengo razones para no serlo.

Stiles a penas registra el cambio en el rostro de Derek, quien vuelve a la normalidad, antes de fundirse en un profundo y húmedo beso con el adolescente.

De verdad Derek intentó con todas sus fuerzas contenerse un poco más, pero no puede. Stiles es feliz y eso lo embarga de una euforia que no sabe dónde meter. Su lengua se abre paso entre los labios de Stiles, saboreando el cálido interior como si fuera lo mejor que jamás va a probar. No puede evitar el gemido de gusto cuando la lengua contraria choca contra la suya, sintiendo a Stiles más que dispuesto a continuar con el besos y las caricias. Sus cuerpos se rozan sobre la ropa, la urgencia de tocarse más quemando por toda su piel.

Derek piensa "debo ir lento, debo ir lento, debo ir lento" como un mantra en su cabeza que no sirve de nada porque sus garras se deshacen de la playera de pijama de Stiles, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel salpicada de lunares. La piel reluce con los rayos de la luna y Derek, sin vergüenza alguna, babea un poco ante la visión. Ataca con su boca los pezones y la piel con sus manos, rasgando con sus uñas, sin garras, por los costados del chico, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, escuchando las quejas de Stiles quien se debate entre las cosquillas y el placer.

—Derek —gime Stiles, alzando las caderas cuando Derek muerde uno de sus pezones y tira de él, magullándolo con su lengua—. Derek —repite, porque es posible que cualquier otra palabra haya sido borrada de su vocabulario.

El nombrado siente en su pecho la protuberancia que es la polla de Stiles, quien busca algo de alivio a su tortura.

Baja las manos que se entretienen con la piel de las costillas de Stiles hasta sus caderas, metiéndolas bajo el pantalón. Disfruta el momento todo lo que puede, bajando lentamente la prenda por sus piernas, masajeando sus muslos, los huesos de las rodillas, un poco huesudas pero apetecibles, magullando la carne de las pantorrillas a su paso, deslizando la palma de su mano por la planta de los pies de Stiles hasta que el pantalón y la ropa interior han desaparecido en algún punto del bosque.

El chico está desnudo y a su merced en la oscuridad del bosque. Puede a penas percibir el sonrojo en sus mejillas y en su pecho, el cual sube y baja con fuerza, anticipando todo lo que está a punto de pasar, supone Derek.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se escucha decir Derek a Stiles, pero puede que se lo esté preguntando más a sí mismo que al propio muchacho.

—Sí —responde Stiles, asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, como si temiera que Derek se echara para atrás cuando han llegado tan lejos.

_Sí_. Hace eco la mente de Derek. Ha estado seguro de muchas cosas en su vida, muchas de ellas equivocadas, pero nunca se ha sentido tan seguro como en ese momento y sabe que no es ninguna equivocación. Esta vez, es la mejor decisión.

Se olvida un poco de eso de ir lento, la urgencia y toda la espera desbordando sus emociones. Sobre todo sabiendo que Stiles ya no es tan delicado como un humano. No quiere lastimarlo, ni nunca lo hará, pero no debe cuidar cada paso como si estuviera con una delicada flor. Que humano o no, Derek sabe que Stiles nunca ha sido una delicada flor. Podía quejarse de su endeble humanidad, pero al mismo tiempo podía romperle la cabeza a una criatura sobrenatural con su bate de beisbol. Ahora, sin embargo, Stiles fue capaz de patearle el trasero a un alfa, sin ayuda de nadie más y si eso no es lo más cachondo que Derek ha visto en su vida, no sabe qué lo sería.

Toma a Stiles firmemente por las caderas, volteando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo de cara al suelo, inclinado y con el trasero al aire.

—¿Derek? —pregunta Stiles, algo dubitativo.

No está listo, sin embargo, para sentir la lengua de Derek recorrer toda la parte trasera de su cuello, la humedad dejando un rastro de saliva por su columna vertebral, bajando lentamente mientras traza con gula los lunares que ahí se esparcen hasta que llega al nacimiento de sus nalgas.

Stiles quiere gritar, retorcerse, darle un puñetazo y, de ser posible, montar en la polla de Derek de una maldita vez, pero esa lengua se pierde por su agujero, rodeando y lubricando hasta que lo único que puede hacer en chillar de sorpresa y arañar el suelo donde está. Ninguno de los dos nota las orejas y la cola hasta que esta golpea a Derek en la cara, quien se encuentra concentrado en su tarea de abrir y lubricar el cuerpo que pronto lo recibirá. Lo único que hace es tomar la cola desde el nacimiento, acariciando la base y disfrutando de su textura peluda mientras su lengua se funde en el codicioso agujero de Stiles, el cual se contrae a cada lametón, como si quisiera absorberlo.

—Pareces listo —se burla Derek, sin dejar de acariciar la cola de Stiles.

—Eres un imbécil —masculla Stiles, jadeando sin poder contenerse, un poco de baba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos están llorosas y brillan purpura observando a Derek con algo de enfado.

—Pero amas a este imbécil —responde Derek, levantándose de su lugar para comenzar a retirarse la ropa que aun lleva puesta.

Hace jirones la playera y la tira sin importarle donde caiga, desesperación apoderándose de sus movimientos. Opta por sólo desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarlos un poco, al fin liberando su dura y adolorida erección. Stiles gira todo su cuerpo hasta quedar bocarriba, abriendo las piernas en una clara invitación.

—No soy tu perra —gruñe Stiles, su cola meneándose suavemente bajo su cuerpo y sus orejas crispándose al escuchar los erráticos latidos de Derek—. Tómame de frente.

—No —responde Derek, para susto de Stiles antes de sentir el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo—. No eres mi perra —continua el alfa mientras alinea su polla en el culo del chico, tanteando la humedad de su entrada y disfrutando de las contracciones que lo reciben—. Eres mi compañero —finaliza antes de penetrarle de un solo empuje.

Stiles suela un grito que se mezcla con un gruñido. Duele, sí, y al mismo tiempo siente su cuerpo recuperarse y amoldarse al miembro de Derek, como si ese fuera el lugar al que pertenece.

—Recuerda esas palabras —susurra Stiles en la oreja de Derek, apenas siendo capaz de hablar entre cada frenética estocada que recibe su cuerpo—. Porque tendrás —intenta continuar el chico, soltando un jadeo lastimero cuando Derek da por fin con su próstata—, mierda, joder… tendrás que… hacerte responsable de ellas —logra finalizar a duras penas, lo que intenta sonar como una amenaza pero es la mejor promesa que le pueden hacer a Derek.

—No las vayas a olvidar tú —responde Derek, levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de Stiles, su miembro nunca abandonando el cálido paraje. Sus manos toman las caderas estrechas y comienza a bombear su polla con fuerza, haciendo rugir a Stiles quien casi no es capaz de evitar que todos los rasgos de zorro salgan a flote, sus garras arañan los brazos de Derek, en un intento vano de Stiles de mantenerse aferrado a la realidad, sus uñas dejando surcos sangrientos que cierran a los pocos segundos.

Derek no se queja en ningún momento, acepta todo lo que Stiles tenga que darle y disfruta dando también todo de sí.

Para disgusto de los dos, no duran demasiado tiempo en el acto, todas las sensaciones sobrepasándolos a ambos. Stiles se corre en cuanto toca su polla, gruesos hilos blancos manchando su pecho. Contrae todo su cuerpo, estrujando casi dolorosamente el miembro dentro de él sintiendo, más que escuchando, el rugido de Derek cuando se corre en su interior.

Derek se deja caer a su lago, jadeando con fuerza en busca de recuperar el aire. Stiles hace mucho que no es virgen al menos con mujeres sabe que es la experiencia más alucinante que tendrá en la vida.

Se quedan tirados en el suelo del bosque, tratando de recuperar el aire mientras se sonríen como tontos.

**20**

Regresan como pueden hasta la mansión, ambos sin playeras y riendo como tontos enamorados. No tarda en amanecer y no saben a qué hora irá el sheriff por Stiles.

Entran a la casa, que está silenciosa. Se alegran de no tener que enfrentarse aún a Peter y su sonrisa burlona, pero es entendible ya que Chris se quedó a pasar la noche y escuchan claramente el latir de su corazón y su respiración pausada salir de la habitación del Hale mayor.

Se duchan juntos, disfrutando de caricias más tranquilas y besos húmedos bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

Duermen un par de horas antes de que haya movimiento en la casa y se levantan sin sentirse tan agotados como deberían.

—¿Noche movida? —es lo primero que dice Peter cuando ambos entran a la cocina en busca de un poco de café.

—Casi tanto como la tuya —contraataca Stiles, más experimentado en enfrentar sarcasmos por parte de cualquier persona.

Derek sonríe, triunfante detrás de su taza de café, adorando como todo el cuerpo de Stiles tiene su olor por cada rincón.

Los cuatro desayunan sin mayor percance y pasan el rato hasta que John llega a medio día. Stiles ya empacó sus cosas pero se ve menos entusiasmado que antes.

—Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras —dice Derek, abrazándolo por la espalda y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

—Lo sé, pero… —responde el chico, sin terminar la oración y encogiéndose de hombros—. No es lo mismo.

—Esta también es tu casa —vuelve a intentar Derek, que si bien tampoco está muy conforme con dejar ir al chico, sabe aún no es tiempo de reclamarlo por completo—. Cuando llegue el momento…

Deja la cuestión al aire, pero sabe que Stiles entiende porque su olor se vuelve más dulce y se ve mucho más contento.

John los encuentra así, abrazados y compartiendo un momento que él entiende a la perfección. Le gustaría decir muchas cosas al respecto. Quejarse y disparar contra un alfa gruñón, pero no quiere más problemas con Stiles y sabe que no importa cuánto se oponga, su hijo es el que tiene la última palabra y luce demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo todo.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo su padre, así que carraspea ruidosamente y les dirige una dura mirada.

—Debemos irnos chico, las clases empezaran pronto —su mirada, a pesar de ser acusadora, tiene un tinte cálido—. Hay toque de queda entre semana, pero los fines de semana —se encoge de hombros, sabiendo que son chicos listos y serán responsables.

Vale la pena ver la brillante sonrisa de su hijo y esa sonrisa tímida en los labios de Derek para saber que está haciendo lo correcto y que, al final, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

No me arrepiento de Chris x Peter, nunca me arrepentiré de eso!


End file.
